Steven Spielberg
Regissør, manusforfatter og produsent Steven Allan Spielberg ble født i Cincinnati, eldste sønn av ingeniør Arnold Spielberg og pianospiller Leah. Har tre søstre som heter Sue, Anne og Nancy. På grunn av arbeiderbevegelsen til sin far, bodde Steven Spielberg i forskjellige amerikanske stater i barndommen og ungdomsårene. Selvlært, begynte han å filme kortfilmer tidlig på 60-tallet, før han ble 18 regisserte han og skrev sin første spillefilm, Firelight (1964), en stor science-fiction tittel fra en historie utarbeidet av sin søster Nancy (som også vises som skuespiller i filmen) som klarte å bli vist på Phoenix kino, byen der han bodde i sin ungdom. I 1965 ble hans foreldre skilt, og Spielberg flyttet han med sin mor og søstre til California, finne i byen Los Angeles, den mekka av verden kino. I LA prøvde Steven Spielberg forgjeves å komme inn på University of Southern California for å studere filmproduksjon. Etter to mislykkede forsøk, klarte å bli tatt opp til California State University i Long Beach, et senter for mindre prestisjetunge enn det første alternativet som gikk ut av i 1968 uten å ha fullført. I 2002 mottok han sitt diplom. I 1969 hadde Amblin (1969) premiere, en kortfilm som vant en pris under filmfestivalen i Atlanta og fikk oppmerksomheten til Universal, som tilbød ham en kontrakt for å jobbe i tv, og fikk regissert Joan Crawford i serien Night Gallery. Tittelen Amblin ble senere navnet på hans første produksjonsselskap. I løpet av slutten av 60-tallet og tidlig 70-tallet filmet Steven flere kortfilmer, TV-filmer og serier episoder, inkludert den første episoden til Colombo (1971). TV-filmen Terror bak rattet (1971), ble utgitt på den store skjermen i mange europeiske land. Filmen fikk strålende kritikker, og er fremdeles en av hans beste filmer, og et eksempel på hans mesterlige beherskning av spenning. Hans første offisielle spillefilm var The Sugarland Express (1974), et drama med Goldie Hawn og Ben Johnson som ga ham en pris for beste manus i Cannes Film Festival. Filmen som ville bringe ham internasjonal berømmelse var [[Haisommer|''Haisommer]] (1975), med Roy Scheider, Robert Shaw og Richard Dreyfuss som klarte å bli en av de mest innbringende filmene det året. Dreyfuss spilte også i [[Nærkontakt av tredje grad|Nærkontakt av tredje grad]] (1977), en science fiction film. I '1941 - Unnskyld, hvor er Hollywood?, en komedie om det japanske angrepet på Pearl Harbor. Den ble dårlig mottatt av kritikere og publikum, ble en kommersiell fiasko og et tilbakeslag etter at hans tidligere filmer. I 1978 produserte han sin første film uten å ha regi, ''I Wanna Hold Your Hand'' (1978), en komedie om Beatles' første besøk til USA regissert av Robert Zemeckis. De samarbeidet igjen i 1980 på komedien ''Brukte biler og sleipe selgere'' (1980), som etablerte et vellykket partnerskap. Sammen med George Lucas, Spielberg skapte en av hans mest minneverdige karakterer, Indiana Jones, arkeolog eventyreren, spilt av Harrison Ford. ''Jakten på den forsvunne skatten'' (1981), påvirket av B-filmer fra 50-tallet, var nok en suksess for Spielberg, og hans neste prosjekt, ''E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982), oppnådde tall underholdningsindustrien aldri før hadde sett, noe som gjorde at filmen kom inn på førsteplass på listen over mest innbringende filmene i filmhistorien. På 80-tallet, takket være hans filmer som regissør og produsent, ble Steven Spielberg den store King Midas i Hollywood og en av de mektigste figurene i filmindustrien. Nesten alle hans prosjekter, til tross for å bli stemplet av et flertall av amerikanske kritikkere som overflate produkter, sentimentale og med lite substans, oppnådde enorme kommersielle resonans. Spielberg gav et mer modent perspektiv med filmatiseringen av Alice Walkers roman, ''Purpurfargen'' (1985), en film nominert i elleve Oscar-kategorier uten å få en eneste. Han hadde mye hell med ''Solens rike'' (1987), en film satt i andre verdenskrig og med en ung Christian Bale, som egentlig skulle bli laget av britiske regissøren David Lean. Hans siste film som regissør på 80-tallet var ''Always'' (1989). I sin rolle som produsent, hadde han dette tiåret økt sin personlige formue kraftig takket være filmer som ''Poltergeist' (1982) av Tobe Hooper, '''''Gremlins (1984) av Joe Dante, The Goonies (1985) av Richard Donner, Tilbake til fremtiden (1985) av Robert Zemeckis, Et amerikansk eventyr (1986) av Don Bluth, Min mikropartner (1987) Joe Dante, Hvem lurte Roger Rabbit? (1988) av Robert Zemeckis og Lillefot og vennene hans (1988) av Don Bluth. I 1985 giftet han seg med skuespillerinnen Amy Irving, som ble oppløst i 1989. Han har også opprettholdt relasjoner med skuespillerne Sarah Miles og Margot Kidder. I 1991 giftet seg med Kate Capshaw, som han møtte på settet til filmen Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel. Hook (1991) prøve han å gjenopplive figuren Peter Pan, men hadde mer flaks med Jurassic Park (1993). Filmen ble etterfulgt av Jurassic Park: Den tapte verden (1997) og Jurassic Park III (2000). Den siste filmen, regissert av Joe Johnston, produserte han. Med Schindlers liste (1993), en film skutt i svart og hvitt, og i en tone av dokudramaet, reflekterte Spielberg på lidelsene til det jødiske folket under nazitiden. Denne gangen fikk han endelig to Oscarer for beste regissør og beste film, og at kritikerne i sitt land begynte å verdsette arbeidet hans mer alvorlig. Etter fire år uten regi, returnerte Steven Spielberg i 1997 med den nevnte Den tapte verden (1997), oppfølgeren til Jurassic Park og Amistad (1997), et historisk drama med Morgan Freeman og Anthony Hopkins. I 1994 skapte han med Jeffrey Katzenberg og David Geffen DreamWorks SKG, som produserer filmer som The Flintstones (1994) av Brian Levant, Casper (1995) av Brad Silberling, Twister (1996) av Jan de Bont, Men in Black (1997) av Barry Sonnenfeld, The Mask of Zorro (1998) av Martin Campbell, og The Haunting av Jan de Bont. Den intense og episke krigsfilm Redd mening Ryan (1998) ble han igjen møtt med ros og vant en ny Oscar. A.I: Artificial Intelligence (2001), et science-fiction film som var ment å bli regissert av Stanley Kubrick. I Minority Report (2002), en pulserende science fiction thriller, mens Catch Me If You Can (2002), en underholdende nostalgisk komedie med Leonardo DiCaprio, Tom Hanks og Christopher Walken. I den dramatiske komedien Terminalen (2004), spilte Tom Hanks en innvandrer fanget på en flyplass. Klodenes kamo (2005) var en filmatisering av klassisk sci-fi historie av H.G. Wells, og München (2005) handler om den Arabia-Israel konflikten. Med Indiana Jones og Krystallhodeskallens rike (2008) returnerte han for fjerde gang med arkeologiske eventyr med Harrison Ford. I 2011 har han ytterligere to nye filmer: På eventyr med Tintin: Enhjørningens hemmelighet, en animasjonsfilm laget sammen med Peter Jackson, og War Horse, en film satt i første verdenskrig. Filmografi 2012 -- Lincoln (regissør, produsent) 2011 -- War Horse (regissør, produsent) 2011 -- På eventyr med Tintin: Enhjørningens hemmelighet (regissør, produsent) 2006 -- Brev fra Iwo Jima (produsent) 2006 -- Flags of Our Fathers (produsent) 2005 -- München (regissør, produsent) 2005 -- Geisha (produsent) 2005 -- Klodenes kamp (regissør) 2002 -- Catch Me If You Can (regissør, produsent) 2002 -- Minority Report (regissør) 2001 -- A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (regissør, manus, produsent) 1998 -- Redd mening Ryan (regissør, produsent) 1997 -- Amistad (regissør, produsent) 1997 -- Jurassic Park: Den tapte verden (regissør) 1993 -- Schindlers liste (regissør, produsent) 1993 -- Jurassic Park (regissør) 1991 -- Hook (regissør) 1989 -- Indiana Jones og det siste korstog (regissør) 1987 -- Solens rike (regissør, produsent) 1985 -- Purpurfargen (regissør, produsent) 1984 -- Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel (regissør) 1982 -- Poltergeist (manus, produsent) 1982 -- E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (regissør, produsent) 1981 -- Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten (regissør) 1979 -- 1941 - Unnskyld, hvor er Hollywood? (regissør) 1977 -- Nærkontakt av tredje grad (regissør, manus) 1975 -- Haisommer (regissør) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1998 -- Beste Regissør for Redd mening Ryan : 1993 -- Beste Film for Schindlers liste (med Gerald R. Molen og Branko Lustig) : 1993 -- Beste Regissør for Schindlers liste : 1986 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Nominert : 2012 -- Beste Film for Lincoln (med Kathleen Kennedy) : 2012 -- Beste Regissør for Lincoln : 2011 -- Beste Film for War Horse (med Kathleen Kennedy) : 2006 -- Beste Film for Brev fra Iwo Jima (med Clint Eastwood og Robert Lorenz) : 2005 -- Beste Film for München (med Kathleen Kennedy og Barry Mendel) : 2005 -- Beste Regissør for München : 1998 -- Beste Film for Redd mening Ryan (med Ian Bryce, Mark Gordon og Gary Levinsohn) : 1985 -- Beste Film for Purpurfargen (med Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall og Quincy Jones) : 1982 -- Beste Film for E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (med Kathleen Kennedy) : 1982 -- Beste Regissør for E.T.: The Extra-Terrestial : 1981 -- Beste Regissør for Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten : 1977 -- Beste Regissør for Nærkontakt av tredje grad Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven Speilberg, Steven